An electronic module-signal receiver been constructed. It was designed to be part of the new L-band EPR spectrometer. The receiver is housed in a standard NIMbin and consists of two main functional blocks: a selective amplifier and a syn chronous detector. The basic settings of the receiver, i.e. signal amplificatio n and time constant, may be adjusted in two ways: 1) directly, by means of swit ches located on the receiver's front panel, and 2) remotely, from a PC keyboard, under a computer program. The receiver enables the user to: multiply the sign al gain up to a million, with 10 intermediate gain values within a decade; select the time constant of the signal detection from 10 milliseconds to 50 seconds; add a D.C. component to the output signal; bypass the amplifier's selective stage (fast scan mode operation). The receiver is intended for use in combination with the previously constructed modulation unit.